The present invention relates to steam foam floods. More particularly, the invention concerns the addition of a caustic agent such as sodium carbonate to steam foam floods.
When an oil reservoir is subjected to steam injection, steam tends to move up in the formation, whereas condensate and oil tends to move down due to the density difference between the fluids. Gradually, a steam override condition develops, in which the injected steam sweeps the upper portion of the formation but leaves the lower portion untouched. Injected steam will tend to follow the path of least resistance from the injection well to a production well. Thus, areas of high permeability will receive more and more of the injected steam which further raises the permeability of such areas. This phenomenon exists to an even larger degree with low injections rates and thick formations. The steam override problem worsens at greater radial distances from the injection well because steam flux decreases with increasing steam zone radius.
Although residual oil saturation in the steam swept region can be as low as 10%, the average residual oil saturation in the formation remains much higher due to poor vertical conformance. For these reasons, vertical conformance in steam floods is usually poor.
It has long been the concern of the oil industry to improve the vertical conformance of a steam flood by reducing the permeability of the steam swept zone by various means. The injection of numerous chemicals such as foams, foaming solutions, gelling solutions or plugging or precipitating solutions have been tried. Because of the danger of damaging the reservoir, it is considered important to have a non-permanent means of lowering permeability in the steam override zones. For this reason, certain plugging agents are not deemed acceptable. In order to successfully divert steam and improve vertical conformance, the injected chemical should be (1) stable at high steam temperatures of about 300.degree. to about 600.degree. F., (2) effective in reducing permeability in steam swept zones, (3) non-damaging to the oil reservoir and (4) economical.
The literature is replete with references to various foaming agents which are employed to lower permeability in steam swept zones. The foaming agents of the prior art require the injection of a non-condensable gas to generate the foam in conjunction with the injection of steam and the foaming agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,175 and 3,376,924 disclose the injection of a steam foam in a hydrocarbon reservoir at the interface between the hydrocarbons and the gas cap to aid in recovery. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,344 and 3,994,345 disclose the use of a steam foaming agent selected from the generic groups of polyethoxyalkanols and alkylaryl sulfonates to reduce permeability in steam channels. The use of similar surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfoacetate and alkyl polyethylene oxide sulfate are disclosed as foaming agents in carbon dioxide foams in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,190 and 4,113,011, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,278 discloses the use of sulfonated, ethoxylated alcohols or alkylphenols in surfactant flooding solutions without the use of steam.
Several trademarked foaming agents have been field tested by petroleum companies in steam floods. These include such trademarked chemicals as Stepanflo 30 sold by Stepan Chemical Co., Suntech IV sold by Sun Oil, Thermophoam BWD sold by Farbest Co. and COR-180 sold by Chemical Oil Recovery Co. Sodium chloride has also been tested as an additive to improve steam foam floods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,964 discloses the use of lignin sulfonates for a foaming agent and 4,393,937 discloses the use of alpha olefin sulfonates as a steam foaming agent. See also United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,095,309 for a disclosure of alpha olefin sulfonate foaming agents.
Disclosures of laboratory and field tests of Stepanflo are contained in SPE Paper No. 10774 entitled "The Laboratory Development and Field Testing of Steam/Non-condensible Gas Foams for Mobility Control in Heavy Oil Recovery" by Richard E. Dilgren et al. presented at the 1982 California Regional Meeting of the SPE held in San Francisco Mar. 25-26, 1982 and the Journal of Petroleum Technology, July 1982, page 1535 et seq. The same Journal of Petroleum Technology also discusses tests conducted on Thermophoam BWD. Additional information on tests of Thermophoam BWD are also disclosed in Department of Energy Publications DOE/SF-10761-1, -2 and -3.
Tests of the COR-180 foaming agent of Chemical Oil Recovery Co. are disclosed in SPE Paper No. 11806 entitled "Improvement in Sweep Efficiencies in Thermal Oil-Recovery Projects Through The Application of In-Situ Foams" by R. L. Eson, presented at the International Symposium on Oil Field and Geothermal Chemistry in Denver, June 1-3, 1983 and Department of Energy Reports Nos. DOE/SF/10762-1, -2 and -3.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 772,115 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,641, filed Sept. 3, 1985 discloses the injection of steam along with an alkaline material such as sodium hydroxide, sodium silicate or sodium orthosilicate and a "buffering agent" such as sodium carbonate. The application requires that the alkaline agent and the buffering agent be injected with the steam in a critical concentration ratio such that the pH of the injected flood changes slowly as the alkaline earth hydroxide is absorbed from the aqueous solution by the formation matrix.